Arkansas County, Arkansas
Arkansas County is a county in Arkansas. The population of the county is 19,019. Major roads US Route 63 US Route 79 US Route 79B US Route 165 US Route 165B Arkansas Highway 1 Arkansas Highway 1B Arkansas Highway 11 Arkansas Highway 13 Arkansas Highway 17 Arkansas Highway 33 Arkansas Highway 44 Arkansas Highway 79 Arkansas Highway 130 Arkansas Highway 144 Arkansas Highway 146 Arkansas Highway 152 Arkansas Highway 153 Arkansas Highway 169 Arkansas Highway 276 Arkansas Highway 343 Arkansas Airport Highway 980 Geography Adjacent counties Phillips County (east) Prairie County (north) Monroe County (northeast) Lonoke County (northwest) Desha County (south) Lincoln County (southwest) Jefferson County (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 70.45% White (13,398) 25.25% Black or African American (4,802) 4.31% Other (819) 17.4% (3,309) of Arkansas County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Arkansas County has average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The county reported 18 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 1.21 murders a year. Pokemon Communities Cities De Witt - 3,292 Gillett - 691 Humphrey - 557 Stuttgart - 9,326 Towns Almyra - 283 St. Charles - 230 Unincorporated communities Arkansas Post Bayou Meto Benzal Casscoe Crocketts Bluff Eldridge Corner Ethel Kittlers Lodge Corner Nady One Horse Store Stinking Bay Tichnor Van Climate Fun facts * Arkansas County is one of seven present-day counties in the United States that have the same name as the state in which they are located. It is also the first and oldest of the state's 75 counties to be created. * The Equal Justice Initiative reported in 2015 that the county had 18 lynchings of African Americans from 1877-1950, most in the decades near the turn of the 20th century. This was the highest of any county other than Phillips, where the Elaine Race Riot is believed to have resulted in more than 200 deaths of African Americans. * The most widely known annual cultural event in Arkansas County is the Gillett Coon Supper, described by The Wall Street Journal as "a political rite of passage" for those seeking public office in Arkansas. The meeting of local residents and politicians started in 1943 as a fundraiser serving boiled, and smoked raccoon for the Gillet High School football team, but has remained a tradition long after the school's consolidation. * Perhaps the most popular annual event is duck hunting season between November and January, a tradition dating back to the Illinois Indians who traveled south to Arkansas to hunt. Popular with Arkansans and tourist hunters from across the country, annual hunting trips in Arkansas were first documented by French explorers Jacques Marquette and Louis Jolliet in 1673. Many hunts are organized through hunting clubs (like the historic Crocketts Bluff Hunting Lodge) and usually involve local guides for tourist groups. Public lands are very desirable and fill up quickly; many Arkansans seek to use private lands in Arkansas County to avoid crowds. In the 2016-17 season, the AGFC sold over 100,000 waterfowl stamps, roughly equally split between in-state and out-of-state hunters. The numbers include over 8,000 to out-of-state hunters to hunt on WMAs. Festivities begin during Thanksgiving Week with the World's Championship Duck Calling Contest and Wings Over the Prairie Festival in Stuttgart. Category:Arkansas Counties